


Proper Paperwork

by Peppermint_candies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kid FitzSimmons, Kid Skye - Freeform, Teen Trip, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know how they managed it but now there are these four kids standing in his office. One of which is the cause of all of this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Phil and Melinda as a team of CPS agents/social workers that woops accidentally end up adopting trip, skye and fitzsimmons**
> 
>  
> 
> _I literally giggled because that is basically how AOS has played out…_
> 
>  
> 
> _However this is probably totally and utterly fiction because I don’t work for CPS nor am I a social worker… So please to gripe on me to much if it’s full of bullshit._

They don’t remember how they snuck the forms into their paperwork and Phil has no clue how he completely missed it but now he’s sitting across the room from a teenager and three preteens.

"And how exactly did you manage this?" Coulson asks rubbing his temples because how they managed to sneak their adoption forms past him makes no sense. He’s Phil Coulson, his title literally is paperwork nazi. Someone else in the department thought it was cute until they realized it’s seriously what he was.

"It was easy." Skye pipes up she grins up at Coulson because out of all the children he’s had the most contact with her. Her home life was terrible and sadly her fostering situations was even worse. But that is beside the point right now because he’s apparently signed a adoption form he didn’t know he had and Skye being the sneaky little thing she is has gotten it to the right people and now he’s apparently the guardian for all four children.

"Phil." Melinda May says from behind him and she looks every bit pissed and he can understand why. Her name was on the adoption papers as well.

"I don’t know Melinda." He says already knowing the next words to come out of her mouth would probably be how they got in the predicament. The other two preteens smile sheepishly as they stand close together. They already fear being separated again. Fitz hadn’t ever been the same since loosing his mother and well Jemma just showed up with him one night and hadn’t left his side. Perhaps the fact that they both were child prodigies made it Coulson feel a little better as he offered Melinda a seat.

"How on earth did you get these past us." She hisses towards the group of preteens and teen.

"Skye basically made sure that the document looked like any other document you’d sign and then made sure to take it up with the higher up about getting it taken care of." The oldest of the four says shrugging. "Sorry baby girl but I’m all for keeping it peaceful." the oldest say.


End file.
